


Was it just a dream?

by millions_harmony



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Related, Hospitals, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony
Summary: Spoilers for episode 8;Carlos never had nightmares before, but when he had them, it was so vivid and everything surrounds him was so real he didn't believe it was just a dream. That was what he thought when he saw TK on the hospital bed. Was it just a dream?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Was it just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was so inspired writing this after watching the latest episode of lonestar and I just couldn't help myself writing this but in different reality because that Tarlos scene was so damn heart breaking. Sorry I'm such a blabbering mess.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed and #prayforTK.

It was cold. He felt his fingertips were freezing by the blowing tremor surging into him. His brain went numb, and disbelief written all over his face. It couldn't be, no, not TK. He didn't even think twice before he ran up forward towards the stretcher that was supporting TK's unconscious body, the whole team of 126 were expertly doing their work though there were a clear worry and distress on each of their faces.

“No, no, no, no. TK.” Carlos found himself repeating the single word under his breath, when he finally stopped on his tracks, and stood silently whilst he stared at TK's disappearing body into the ambulance.

He thought that his mind were just playing with him but the realness of the siren howling proved him wrong. It was real.

TK had been shot and he's not there to take the bullet for him. 

Both his hands formed a fist, fingers wrapped tightly whilst blunt nails digging into his palm.

He really wishes that this was just a dream, a _nightmare_ that will linger at the back of his mind soon as he woke up.

* * *

“I don't want to impose.”

“I think he'd appreciate it.” Owen said, taking a last look towards his son, the frown softened on his face as he rises up from the chair and walked towards Carlos.

“I would, too.” He continues, patting the back of Carlos' neck gently as a gesture. Looking at how broken the police officer was, he never mistook the expressions made on Carlos' face. Everything clicks up altogether. His son had found a good man indeed.

Carlos nodded as a thanks and Owen walked away. Carlos was holding his breath he didn't even aware of it when he took in the figure that was laying on the hospital bed.

It feels like a _dream._

Taking a seat on the chair beside the bed, Carlos' eyes never once blink as he stared down at TK's pale face, how the wires became a painful accessories on his face down to his neck. TK's face seemed so peaceful but _lifeless_ at the same time it was so different from what he used to be seeing when he woke up to first thing in the morning when TK spends the night at his place. 

TK's chest rises up and down for each of his breathing, and the sounds of the beeping machine felt like a white noise going through Carlos' ears.

He brought his hand towards TK's forehead, gently brushing the soft hair, whilst his other hand rubbed on TK's forearm under the hospital robe sleeve.

It was the _closest_ that he could get to touch TK. 

Despite all that, deep down he wanted to pull TK into his embrace and whisper soothing words while listening to TK's heartbeat beeping through the machine but he know he couldn't.

It was just his selfish wish.

_God_ , so much wishes.

His eyes felt teary every single second he spend staring at the face that always been occupying his mind lately. He misses the smile, the teasing smirk, and those adorable little laugh TK made whenever he laughed at Carlos' stupid puns. 

A tear almost fell down to his cheek when he felt a hand gently squeezing his shoulder. He turned, blinking away the tears and swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Paul stood behind him. 

They didn't exchange any words but they know everything will be alright and TK's going to be okay in no time soon.

Carlos' fingers still gently carded through TK's hair before he went and took TK's hand in his, bringing the knuckles onto his lips. He pressed a soft peck on the skin, pouring all his prayers and heart into the kiss as he shut his eyes, then brought TK's hand against his forehead.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ because he needed to be strong for TK.

Suddenly, a voice was calling out to him, bursting the little bubble he was in, with the gentle, soothing voice calling his name.

“ _Carlos_ ,”

“ _Carlos_ ,”

It sounded so much like TK, but the hand inside his was still unmoving, _lifeless_ as he held onto it.

“Carlos, wake up baby.”

A tear streamed down his cheek when he fluttered his eyes open. Even more slipping down his face when he saw the pair of eyes that he was longing to see staring at him.

“You were crying, I had to wake you up.” TK said softly, fingers carding into Carlos' hair, again and again, gently. It makes him almost went to sleep again.

“You okay?” 

Carlos couldn't find his voice to answer the simple question.

**_I was having a dream about you being shot and it was so vivid I thought it was real. I was scared I could lose you._ **

Was what he was trying to say but nevertheless, he swallowed down those sentence, and forcefully shoved the nightmare he had into the back of his mind.

Carlos just settled with a nod, before he bring TK's hand towards his lips. The same hand he held onto before in his dream. He placed a kiss onto the knuckles, sighing when he felt it was real. And TK was there, sharing the warmth with him.

“You wanna talk about it honey?” 

TK was wiping off the remnants of the tears on Carlos' cheeks, before he cradled Carlos' face in his palm, TK felt so warm against his cold skin he couldn't help but leaned into it.

“It was just a nightmare.” He finally found his voice to answer, though it was croaked out forcefully.

TK rubbed his thumb onto Carlos' cheek before he leaned down, giving a peck onto Carlos' forehead. Carlos knew, it was the way to show him that TK understood him and he will always be there for Carlos whenever he needed him to be. 

When TK pulled back, he stared at Carlos's brown irises, gaze so tender with love as he says, 

“I'm here, I will always be.”

Finally Carlos' wishes had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope nothing bad would happen to TK and fingers crossed we could see more screentime between Carlos and TK because that was just the only reason I watched 911 Lonestar tbh. Buttercup! How could I forget that sweet little slobbering mess, it was sad to know that Buttercup had cancer too. I was legit crying. I'm weak with animals gosh please just let the dog live okay? And TK too! please wake up soon, Carlos was just a second away bawling his eyes out for you TK! Okay imma stop now, thank you guys for reading! Kudos and comments left were all appreciated! 💙


End file.
